


The Hitman's Bodyguard

by anarchywrites



Category: Chromasynth
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchywrites/pseuds/anarchywrites
Summary: Inspired from the movie of the same name -- Maura is a witness for a prolific murder case as a consultant, while Bri is assigned to keep her safe as they drive the few hours it takes to get to the courtroom. Hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Maura Hunter/Bri De Los Santos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Hitman's Bodyguard

Admittedly, it was unorthodox. More than that, it was even a bit stupid, because of a few reasons.

  1. Maura was a wanted criminal. She makes people angry like it is her job, and it might as well be. 
  2. This kind of case is delicate. It's not prolific enough for them to be followed by media and journalists, but it's dangerous enough that they could be followed by those who know Maura as an informant. 
  3. Bri was not good at driving. She was spacey and out of her mind most of the time, and she preferred it that way, but she couldn't be like that right now. It wasn't as though she could do anything about it, though. What was the alternative? Let Maura drive the-



"Oy," Came the thick accent from the back seat. "You writin' a bloody novel in that head of yours? The light's been green for a bit." 

Bri blinked, and pressed the gas, avoiding the irritated glares and chorus of angry honks behind her. The most she could muster was a hand to the rear view mirror apologetically as she merged onto the highway. 

"My bad." Bri mumbled. "I got a little lost. Lots to think about."

"If you think too much, maybe!" Maura said, the clicking of her seat belt telling Bri that it was still locked in place. "Even for a detective, you think too much. 'S a bit dodgy, innit? Why not let me drive?" 

"I'm just an assistant." Bri corrected, glancing at Maura in the rear view mirror. 

Maura was sunk into the backseat with dirty boots up against the passenger's seat in front of her. This wasn't Bri's car, so for now she didn't reprimand her for it, nor the hole she had picked into the seat next to her. It _was_ in Bri's nature to be curious, so she asked, "Why are you ripping up the seat?"

"Why did you take away my spikes?" Maura demanded back.

"Anything sharp can be classified as a weapon," Bri spoke matter-of-factly. "It was for my own safety and for the fact you're regarded as unstable." 

"I _am_ unstable, that's the beauty of me, love!" Maura shifted, and the chains of cuffs around her ankles and wrists jingled. 

"Then you're just proving my point." 

"But I'm not so unstable they won't make a beauty of a deal with me, ay?" Maura snarked. "And you are _just_ irrelevant enough fer 'em to assign you to me when you could be faffing about your mind in the middle of a busy street." 

Bri rubbed her forehead, accelerating the car just a bit.

"It's not that _I'm_ irrelevant. It's that you're dangerous, but not enough to be solidly escorted by a higher official." Once again, her wide blue eyes looked to the rear view mirror, and Maura quickly averted her gaze with a scowl. "Looks like we're both the bottom of the barrel."

"Whatever. Prick." 

Maura watched the cars nearby pass, the trees and landscapes change from cities to countrysides. There wasn't an awful lot to look at and there was even less to do, bouncing her foot and shifting from side to side. It kept drawing Bri's attention, her eyes flicking from the road to Maura in the mirror. It went on for what felt like ages, but what was only another five minutes. 

"Stop moving," Bri said. "You're distracting me."

" _You're_ distracting you, you bloody twit. Perhaps if you spent a little less time changing the curtains in your mind palace and more focusing on the road, we'd be at the courthouse by now."

"We're doing fine," Bri checked her watch. "In fact, we're ahead of schedule. In another few minutes, we'll stop at a gas station. The two of us need to take our medication, and I've run out of water."

"Make some, weather girl. Y'can't drink rainwater?" 

"You can." She replied bluntly, then fell silent again. 

Maura didn't last another thirty seconds before she was moving. As much as she hated to admit it, she did need her meds for today. They weren't a cure-all by any means, no, but they made long car rides like this easier. 

"How will this work, then?" 

"How will what work?" Bri responded, once again shaken from her thoughts. 

"The courtroom business. They agreed I'd be off on my charges if I testified, and clearly, I am testifying, love." She leaned back and crossed her legs, her boots no longer up against the seat behind her. 

"Well, they'll call you for testimony. You'll be in holding until the prosecution is ready to call on you, and thusly you will be escorted to the courtroom. You answer the questions, don't lie, and everything should go fine." Bri blinked, figuring to stoke Maura's ego would be beneficial. "You're the star witness; that's why they're bothering to escort you over there at all." 

Maura laughed, and it gave Bri pause. Her laugh wasn't soft, nor sweet or melodic. It was loud, abrasive, almost as if she was faking her laughter, and yet the butterflies that found themselves in Bri's stomach fluttered. It was a weird feeling. Especially in conjunction to the chorus of clinking chains that rang when Maura put her hand on her chest. 

"Oh, naturally, you lot can't get enough of me and my wit." Her tone was light, though, and it made Bri smile just a bit. 

"Something like that. You'll be safe, by the way."

"...I assumed as much, girlie," Maura said quizzically, as though she wasn't expecting it. 

"I don't know," Bri felt herself getting defensive, though she wasn't sure why. "I'd be at least a little nervous if I was going up to testify on a murder case. Especially in front of the accused. You're not worried?"

Maura's laugh came again, and Bri saw the motion of her shaking her head. That little funny feeling she had felt when Maura first laughed came back. Bri busied herself by switching lanes, passing an exit sign that neither she nor Maura noticed; because even though Bri didn't want to confront whatever feeling was placing itself in her heart when Maura laughed, the smile on Bri's face was involuntary. Maura's laugh was not kind, it was not gentle, even when it was one in response to Bri's concern. But it was hers, and Bri liked it.

"I've learned a long time ago, love, that being afraid isn't going to do a thing for me." Maura said, leaning her head against the window. "What in the hell could happen to me? I'm tougher than I look, and I've been reliably informed that I look bloody tough." She shimmied her shoulders. "Besides, won't you be there to protect me?"

"As much as I can," Bri says, lacking the lilt of humor that Maura had in her own words. 

They drive in silence for a good minute or so. 

"...We passed the gas station half a mile back," 

"Fuck!" 

It took another ten minutes before they came to the next one, Bri sliding the sleek black car into one of the gas pump rows and getting out of the car to stretch a bit, deciding to fill up the gas tank while she was at it. She patted her hip, where the keys to Maura's hand and ankle cuffs hung. The fact they were still there was comforting, but they hung heavy. She stole glances back at her passenger, and absently fiddled with the key to will her mind to drift away. If she zoned out, she'd think less on...Whatever it is she might have wanted to do.

"Oy!" Maura tapped on the glass, interrupting her thoughts yet again. Bri sighed and opened the door.

"What is it, red?"

"Maroon to you." Maura corrected, and she held up her wrists, shaking her chains. "Would you be a dear?"

"...I have to go into the convenience store. We need something to drink." 

"I'll watch the tank!" Maura pleaded. "I won't go anywhere! Jus' a few minutes without these blasted things!" 

"How can I trust you?" Bri leaned an arm on the roof of the car. "You're a wanted criminal. We had one nice discussion and you think it's free reign to ask me to take off your chains? Are you crazy?"

"We're both well aware to the answer to that question." Maura smirked. "I wouldn't be asking if I hadn't seen the look on your face, dear. I ask, only because you've already made up your mind."

Bri felt her cheeks get hot, but her expression of blankness did not change. 

"You'll make me look like an idiot if you leave." 

"I won't." 

Bri stared at her for another minute, before letting out another, deep sigh. Reaching out gently, she took Maura's hand, being careful not to pinch her skin as she unlocked Maura's handcuffs and ignored Maura's look. Bri was anxious it'd be something of pity, or the look of a successful conman who would be turning tail as soon as Bri's back was turned. But Maura only felt a rush of exhiliration at the slightest touch of Bri's hands, her eyes getting lost in the curve of Bri's cheek and how breathtaking her eyes were. Both cuffs were soon unlocked and Bri straightened up as Maura rubbed her wrists. 

"Please don't leave," Bri said, the sentence pleading but her expression blank. "I have the keys, but I know you know how to hotwire a car." 

"You should try a grand theft auto or two." Maura smirked, standing up out of the car and stretching. Bri took a step back on impulse, simply because Maura was so much taller. 

"I don't play a lot of video games," Bri said with a rush of a breath she didn't know she was holding. She moved past Maura, heading towards the store attached to the gas station, leaving Maura behind to look after the car.

Maura watched her leave until Bri was inside the store, before turning her back and leaning against the car. She put a hand in the sleeve of her coat pocket, then the other, and fished out a bobby pin, turning it over in her hands a few times before flicking it away from her. She put the gas pump back where it was, and leaned over the car, watching as Bri returned from her little shopping trip.

"Do you like donuts?" Bri asked, sliding a soda can casually across the roof of the car once she was close enough. 

"I'm not opposed. I _am_ opposed, however, to watching your messy arse try and fumble with one while driving." 

Bri smiled a little. 

"I just got a coffee. I'm not hungry. Your meds are in the glove box." And she sat back in the driver's seat. Maura did a double take, before sitting down in the passenger's seat next to her. 

"Allowed in the front seat like a big girl?" She snarked, clicking her seat belt in place. 

"Something like that," Bri said, tilting her head back as she swallowed her ADHD pill and coffee. "Mostly because I need someone to talk to so I don't forget I'm driving."

"I won't let you forget, love," Maura said, taking her medicine as well and fishing a donut from the box within the store bag. "As long as you don't chain me up again." 

"Deal." 


End file.
